


Simple Cake Recipe

by Elle (1Cheezcake1)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cheezcake1/pseuds/Elle
Summary: This is a cake recipe that feeds 1-5 people.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Simple Cake Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the recipe

Hey everyone! Elle here. Today I am talking about a cake recipe. Sorry, I don't know the exact measurements. Ok! let's get started. :D  
Ingredients:  
1 cup of self-rising flour.  
Around 1 cup of water.  
Around 2/3 cups of sugar.  
1 egg.  
A little milk.  
And add ons. (optional)

Steps:

1\. Preheat the oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit or 175 degrees celsius.  
2\. Add the self-rising flour to a bowl.  
3\. Add water a little at a time until the mixture is runny.  
4\. Whisk  
5\. Add the egg.  
6\. Whisk  
7\. Add the sugar  
8\. Whisk  
9\. Add milk.  
10\. Whisk.

Ok, now you can choose what add ons to add. I made one with honey and lemon, but you guys can add different ones. this is optional. 

11\. Whisk  
12\. Grease the baking pan  
13\. Pour the mixture into the pan.  
14\. Bake for at least 20 minutes.  
15 Take it out of the oven add let it cool.  
16\. You can add toppings such as frosting, fruit, chocolate, jelly, etc.  
17\. Finally, ENJOY! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I tried this before and it works!


End file.
